fellsoulsofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Epsilon Technologies
Epsilon Technologies, Epsilon Tech, or Epsilon '''is a galactic super-mega corporation that specializes in military and medical technological manufacturing and research. Epsilon Tech is estimated to be valued at around 1.3 quadrillion RCU amassed over several thousands assets that include the Ruyari Weapons, RedStar, as well as Cynernetica. According to the ICUSS Database of Registered Corporations, Epsilon is classified as a licensed super-mega corporation under the Reconstructed Super Corp. Act, and so is by law a company that operates under ICUSS law, pays ICUSS taxes, and exists under the direct authority and scrutiny of the system governor of the system where Epsilon is headquartered. However, after Epsilon became the first private company to reach super-mega status, the governor of the Undulus system, where Epsilon is headquartered, was replaced with one of Epsilon's board members, Kissith Geridis, renaming the position to Chief Governing Officer (CGO). ICUSS made no attempt to bring Epsilon under its reign or reinstate a system governor in the system, which was renamed to the Epsilon System, in exchange for Epsilon's continued support and trade. Epsilon is generally regarded as an independent corpstate even if ICUSS and Epsilonian officials state otherwise. Epsilon has been responsible for a number of important technological advances that have been seen as revolutionary in the past 100 years. They were responsible for improving the reliability of the Zercowitz Mass Inducing Tunneller, creating the first nanobotic treatment for cancer that can theoretically be used to treat any type of cancer, inventing the first fully cybernetic human brain as well as improving upon cybernetic technology with the advent of the Epsilonian Super-Tensile Alloyed Plasteel (ESPAT), and creating the first compact starship powered fully with a hydrogen-fusion reactor core called the Ruptureminus, among many other things. History Epsilon Technologies was founded in YEAR by Jebediah E. Tammer at the age of 16 under the name '''E's Robotics. "E" is the nickname that most people used when referring to Jebediah, who did not like his given first name. E's Robotics was started out of the Tammer's family garage in order for Tammer to help contribute money to the family, who was destitute on the then-frontier farming world of PLANET. Tammer had grown up around the farming droids that his family employed and had grown to know how to maintenance them and fix them when they broke down. When Tammer's family had succumbed to the Rackfever Plague that ravaged PLANET, young Tammer took what money he had made at E's Robotics and left the planet at the tender age of 23 and joined the ICUSS Marine Corps as an engineer. During his tours across the Grey, he met and became lifelong friends with a fellow Marine engineer named Terrence Karrek who was also handy with repairing robots. Once the two were honrably discharged from service, they entered business together and reopened E's Robotics under the new name Epsilon Robotics, named after the Undulusian word for the letter "E," the native language of Terrence's home system of Undulus. Based out of Undulus Prime, Epsilon Robotics soon became a profitable business during the first wars with the elves. It wasn't long before Epsilon began to take on more projects than the simple maintenance of droids and androids; after they were offered their first manufacturing contract from ICUSS, Tammer and Karrek bough their first droid manufactory in Undulus Prime's capital city, Thaebs. Fifteen years after Tammer founded E's Robotics, in YEAR, Epsilon Robotics was not only one of the premier rising companies for droid repair and production, but they were also making forays into new programming and even automated systems for things such as starships and vehicles. Epsilon Robotics was soon changed to 'Epsilon Technologies '''after the company unveiled their newest product line of automated guidance systems for mining vehicles. In YEAR, Epsilon employed more than 2,000 workers throughout the Undulus System. Controversies Epsilon Tech has been accused many times in the past of many human rights violations. Many self-proclaimed whistleblowers have stated that Epsilon is responsible for numerous dissappearances and is currently holding many missing persons as human test subjects. The whislteblowers have even claimed that dozens of their subjects consist of homeless, drug-addicts, and, in their words, the "dregs" of society that have yet to have even been reported as missing to ICUSS or the Elvish Commonwealth. Epsilon has, of course, denied all allegations and has been shown to been compliant with all investigations launched, even inquriries that were not demanded by law. Important Locations #Epsilon Prime - The main planet in the Epsilon System where Epsilon is headquartered. #Epsilon Technologies Blackfire Research Center - The Blackfire Research Center is located on the magma plains of the hellish planet Tartaug. Blackfire is unique in that it is carved straight out of an active volcano and uses the molten core of the volcano as well as the planets abundant geothermal energy to run it's experimental metal foundry and to generate electricity. #The ''Eden - A spacestation boasting it's own gravitational field strong enough to orbit it's own satellites. The Eden ''is the first station to accomplish such a thing. It's current course keeps it in greyspace between the seat of ICUSS and Epsilon Prime. This station is also the berth of Epsilon's titan flagship, ''Futureseeker. Category:Caessian Grey Category:Factions (Airibron)